


The Boy Next Door

by Studpuffin



Series: Reddie AUs [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie likes Richie (but doesn't know it's Richie), Eventual Sex, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Open Mic, Richie "i'm trying to be romantic but i keep fucking it up" Tozier, Richie serenades Eddie (accidentally), Singing in the Shower, and cuz Eddie wont call him his boyfriend, is it healthy? no. is he gonna do it anyway? you bet your ass he will., just becasue Eddie is a stubborn bitch, kinda slow burn?, lies and deception (BUT IN A ROMANTIC WAY), sex is how Eddie's dealing with his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Eddie hears him singing in the shower almost every night, but he’s never seen his face. When Ben starts dating Beverly Marsh, Eddie gets dragged to open mic night to see her friend perform, and is shocked when the voice he has spent the last few months listening to through the shower curtain comes out of the mouth of the most stunning boy he’s ever laid eyes on.and also happens to be his asshole neighbor across the hall





	1. Dancing in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> that's right people. we're out here with a college AU

Eddie wandered into the bathroom, toothbrush, and toothpaste in the pocket of his hoodie. He yawned softly, as he entered the communal bathroom. The room was full of steam, the mirrors covered in a layer of fog. Eddie blinked as the warm air hit his face. He scrubbed his teeth, relishing at the pleasant sting of the minty flavor.

Whoever was in the shower was playing music, a slow acoustic track flowing from the speakers of their phone. Eddie found himself swaying along to the beat, humming softly. His heart skipped a beat as a beautiful voice came floating out from behind the shower curtain. Eddie’s jaw dropped, toothpaste falling out of his mouth. He blushed furiously and scrubbed his face until his skin glowed a faint pink.

The voice continued as the song switched,

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

Eddie shivered. He had been listening to Shower Boy sing almost every night for the last three months. He must have been in a different dorm freshman year because Eddie definitely would have remembered that voice.

He sighed softly, putting his toothbrush and toothpaste away. Was it creepy that he’d started brushing his teeth around the same time every night just to hear him? And was it even creepier that he was hoping whoever it was would possibly be into him if they ever met? He bit his lip hesitating for a moment before leaning in and writing a message on the mirror.

**I really like your voice :)**

**-E**

 

Eddie was going to scream. That asshole across the hall was driving him insane. Who knew someone could be so loud playing video games?

“Stan could you PLEASE go back across the hall and knock some sense into your roommate before I go across the hall and strangle him with his laptop cord?” Eddie groaned, burying his face in his pillow, “I have a BioChem test tomorrow and if I don’t get at least a B I’m completely fucked.”

Stan snorted from where he was laying on the floor, “Hell no. Richie’s three days deep into whatever he’s been playing. I think trying to pull the cord now may make him spontaneously combust. And I can’t study over there. He’s driving me insane.”

“Isn’t he your best friend since like...forever?”

“So? He still drives me fucking insane.” Stan closed his math textbook, “and you’re on thin fucking ice Kaspbrak,” he pointed his pen at him accusatory, before grinning at him.

Eddie giggled, “You love me Uris.” he cringed as another string of curses and shouting erupted from across the hall, “I’ll be right back. If I need to move a body you have to help me.” he grumbled, hopping off his bed and crossing the hall.

“Richie?” he knocked on the door, “Richard!” Still nothing except for another except for another round of curses and the sound of explosives, “Tozier!” he yelled, banging as hard as he could. The sounds from inside the room stopped and the door swung open revealing the culprit of all the noise.

Richie Tozier in all his 6’2 glory towered over Eddie who only stood at 5’7. His brown eyes were huge behind is glasses and his black curly hair stuck out in fifty different directions. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, but he was grinning at Eddie like he was the best thing he’d seen all day.

“Eddie Spaghetti!” he grinned ruffling the shorter man’s hair, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Eddie swatted his hands away. He never wanted to admit it but he was annoyingly attracted to the tall, messy, annoying, loud _thing_ that was Stanley’s roommate, “Don’t call me that you dickhead. You’re being really loud and Stan, Bill, and I are trying to study.” he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Richie, who was still grinning at him, although he had the decency to blush.

“Aw shit sorry Eds…” he smiled sheepishly, “I’ve been stuck on this level for like two weeks.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose, “But umm I’ll try to keep it down yeah?”

Eddie gave him a small smile, “If you don’t mind...thanks, Richie. And…” he added on as Richie went to close the door, “Don’t call me Eds.”

 

Later that night, Eddie lay curled up on his bed, a soft smile on his face.

“D-did you see him again?”

“I never see him Bill. I just hear him.” Eddie sighed, “I keep writing stupid notes on the mirror.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “J-just hang out for a l-little longer. S-see who it is?”

Eddie shook his head “I couldn’t. I’m too nervous.”

Bill shrugged, “You n-never know unless you t-try.”

Eddie blushed, “Maybe…Speaking of…” He smirked, “have you asked out Stan yet?”

Bill ruffled his hair a deep blush creeping up his neck, “N-night Eddie.”

Eddie squeezed his hand and turned the light off, “Night Bill.”

 

Eddie curled up in his favorite chair in the library across from Ben, who was writing in his notebook, “What are you working on?”

Ben looked up a slight blush on his cheeks, “This girl in my art history class. I’m writing her a poem.”

“Oh yes, mystery girl. I’m guessing it’s going well with her then?”

“Obviously.” he smiled, biting on his pencil, “Beverly. That’s her name.”

Eddie smiled. He loves spending time with Ben. They had met in their freshman year English class and had instantly hit it off. Ben loved poetry, Eddie had a secret love of Shakespeare, it was like a match made in literature heaven. And they were both hopeless romantics, although Eddie hid it more than Ben did.

“Beverly? Like as in Beverly Marsh?”

Ben nodded, “Yeah. You know her?”

“Only in passing.” he shrugged, “She’s friends with Stan’s roommate Richie.”

“Friends how?” Ben’s eyes narrowed.

Eddie shook his head, “Oh god no it isn’t like that. Stan says that she’s mentioned you. She likes you.”

Ben perked up at that, turning back to his notebook. They studied quietly for a few minutes before he looked up again, eyes wide. He slammed his book shut and scooted over next to Eddie.

“I almost forgot...Have you figured out who shower boy is yet?” Ben grinned.

Eddie shook his head, not looking up from his book, “No. And I’m not going to.”

“Oh come on! This is a love story waiting to happen!” Ben bumped his foot against Eddie’s, taking the book from his hand.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “It is not.”

“It is so! Leave your room number on the mirror next time and see if he knocks!”

“He might not even be gay…”

“Or he could be!” Ben grinned, “Eddie come on. You’ve been mooning over this guy since the start the semester.”

Eddie blushed, “So what if I have?”

“So,” Ben leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Leave your room number, see what happens.”

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Eddie swayed happily in front of the sink listening to Shower Boy sing.

_Marry Me…_

Eddie smiled to himself. This asshole would pick love songs to sing in the shower. He blushed, looking over at the shower stall.

_Now or never Eddie…._

**Love songs seem to be your thing**

**I really like to hear you sing**

**I listen to you, now come see me**

**I’ll be waiting**

**-E in 23 <3 **


	2. Candy Lips (and your bubble gum tongue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been thrilled for Bill when he told him he had finally asked out Stan a few weeks ago. But with him spending almost every night there, Eddie was forced to spend more and more time with Richie. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. As much as he hated to admit it, Eddie liked Richie. He liked him a lot. He was funny when he wasn’t being obnoxious. He always brought snacks, including Eddie’s favorite flavor of suckers (cherry), and he actually was really smart when he sat still long enough to do his homework. And he definitely liked Eddie.
> 
> Or Eddie discovers the identity of Shower Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so sorry y'all please don't hate me

He didn’t come.

 

A few weeks passed. Eddie would still leave little notes on the mirror. Shower Boy still sang love songs. Bill started dating Stan. Ben started dating Bev. Hanging out with Richie was unavoidable. Shower boy still didn’t come.

 

Eddie was miserable.

One night, a month after the first note, Eddie sat awake all night, teeth worrying at his lower lip, waiting for a knock. The only person who had knocked was Richie, asking if he could borrow Eddie’s phone charger, “Because he accidentally ran his through the dryer.” The whole time he had stood there staring at Eddie like if he took his eyes off him he’d vanish.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Confusion and curiosity clouded Eddie’s face as he glanced up at Richie, from where he was digging around for his extra charger.

Richie grinned, “Cuz you’re a hottie Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and chucked the extra charger at Richie’s head, “You’re such a dog.”

“Leash trained and everything.” Richie winked, giggling as Eddie shrieked.

“Ew Richie! I can’t believe you just said that.”

‘Why? Too kinky for you Eds?”

Eddie threw a pillow at him, “You make it so easy to want to hurt you.”

“So you are kinky! I knew it!” he ducked as Eddie hurled another pillow at him, “Don’t worry Spaghetti-O’s you can hurt me all you want as long as you kiss it better after.”

Eddie blushed furiously, “Don’t you have better things to do on a Friday night than harass me?”

“Nope.” Richie grinned, popping the p loudly as he collapsed next to Eddie on his bed, “Do you have anything better to do than sit here and threaten me? Which is adorable by the way and a total turn on.” he grinned resting a hand on Eddie’s knee.

Eddie flinched, eyes flicking up to the still open door.

“Expecting someone?” Richie raised an eyebrow curiously.

Eddie sighed, looking at the still empty hallway. It was almost 1 am. Hours since he had left the note on the mirror. If Shower Boy was coming, he would have by now, “No…”

Richie grinned, “Cool!” he took Eddie’s laptop from his hands, “Then settle in Kaspbrak, because we are about to embark on a marvelous journey that is all 9 seasons of the Office. I have it on very good authority that you’re like the only person who hasn’t seen it.”

 

Eddie woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar weight next to him in bed.

_No. No way. You did not just watch 4 consecutive seasons of the Office and then pass out next to Richie Tozier. This is not real_

Eddie slowly turned over to find to find Richie propped up on one elbow, practically leering at him, “Morning sunshine.”

Eddie scooted back, pressing himself up against the wall, “What the fuck Richie?”

Richie gave a half-hearted shrug, “You passed out in the middle of season 5. And you were practically drooling on me.” he smirked, “You’re secretly a cuddler Eds.”

Eddie blushed rolling over and pressing his face into his pillow, “Get out.”

Richie sighed, “See I would…” He smirked, running a hand through Eddie’s hair, “But in case you haven’t noticed, your dear roommate isn’t home and judging from what I heard around 3 am last night, he’s busily giving it to my darling Stan the man. And I don’t know about Bill, but Stan is wound so tight, I’m pretty sure if he doesn’t get dicked fairly consistently, he will have a full-on meltdown come finals week.” he gave Eddie look of concern, “And no one wants to see that.”

Eddie scrunched up his face in disgust, “You’re vile.”

“It’s true though. What about you short stack? Anyone giving you a healthy dose of vitamin D?”

“Uhhh I take vitamins if that’s what you’re asking?” Eddie sat up, blushing as Richie traced his fingers over his bare legs.

Richie’s eyes widened comically, “You’re shitting me right Eds?” he let his hand settle around Eddie’s ankle.

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, “If you’re asking me if I’m dating anyone the answer is no. I’m not.”

He had been thrilled for Bill when he told him he had finally asked out Stan a few weeks ago. But with him spending almost every night there, Eddie was forced to spend more and more time with Richie. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. As much as he hated to admit it, Eddie liked Richie. He liked him a lot. He was funny when he wasn’t being obnoxious. He always brought snacks, including Eddie’s favorite flavor of suckers (cherry), and he actually was really smart when he sat still long enough to do his homework. And he definitely liked Eddie. He flirted all the time and was always making some excuse to touch him. Since they had been hanging out, Eddie’s attraction to Richie had blossomed into a full-blown crush, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

It didn’t help that Eddie was literally the most touch starved human on the planet. Having a mother who would rather drag you to the doctor than hug you tends to do that to a person. The first time Richie had casually thrown an arm around him, Eddie had damn near cried.

Maybe he should give up on Shower Boy. Richie was a real-life boy with really nice warm hands, who smelled like nice soap, with gorgeous brown eyes, and knew how to make him laugh. And he liked Eddie. What more was there to want in a boyfriend?

Eddie huffed again, kicking out at Richie’s torso, “What about you? Are you dating anyone?”

Richie shook his head, “Nah. Takes a lot to handle all this Eds.” he grinned, tugging at Eddie’s ankle so they were laying flat next to each other again.  

“Yeah, a lot of fucking Ibuprofen.” Eddie smiled, settling on his back next to him.

“Because I make you hot and tingly?”

“No, because you give me a fucking migraine.” Eddie grinned. He shrieked as the taller boy grabbed him by the waist and tugged him back closer to him. Richie grinned, koalaing himself around the kicking, squirming form of Eddie Kaspbrak.

“You love me Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie smiled as Eddie stopped squirming, “So...what do  you look for in a guy?”

Eddie blushed, rolling over to face Richie, “Umm...I don’t know. Someone who gets me I guess.” He smiled a little as Richie stroked his fingers up and down his spine, “Someone who makes me laugh...someone I can spend time with and just be myself.” he sighed softly, “I’m secretly really romantic. Most people don’t know that about me…”

“So like...grand gestures and all that stuff? Boombox over the head, stop you at the airport kind of stuff?” Richie smiled a little, hands resting on Eddie’s waist.

Eddie shook his head, “Not always. If I’m dating them then sure stuff like that is cute, but I don’t really like attention on me. You know I’m really shy…” he blushed as Richie pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together, “If...someone liked me. Really liked me...I’d want them to tell me first before they did anything crazy.”

Richie nodded, “Yeah...yeah I can get that,” He smiled, “Who’d peg you for a romantic Eds?”

Eddie blushed, quickly pulling away from Richie, “Yeah well…” he broke off with a shrug, and then smiled a little, “Come on. The rest of these seasons aren’t gonna watch themselves.” he curled up on his pillow, hitting play.

 

“I’m starving Eds.”

It was hours later, almost evening, and Richie and Eddie still hadn’t moved from were they had snuggled up in Eddie’s bed that morning.

“You’re always starving Rich,” Eddie mumbled from where he was curled up half asleep.

Richie smirked, “I could eat you up Eds.”

Eddie snorted, “Stop. You’re gross.”

Richie tackled him flat, snuggling him again, “Come on Eds you love me.”

“Do not. I can’t stand you.” Eddie giggled as Richie dug his fingers into his ribs, “You fucker no! Don’t tickle me!” He squirmed, flailing around under the taller boy.

“Admit it and I’ll stop.” Richie teased.

Eddie squealed shoving his shoulders, “Asshole!” he pushed as hard as he could, rolling them over so he was sitting on top of Richie’s stomach, grabbing at his wrists.

“Say it.” Richie sing-songed, grinning as Eddie pulled at his wrists. Eddie on top of him, flushed and giggly was definitely a look he could get used to seeing.

Eddie gasped, catching his breath from laughing, “Ok ok! You win I like hanging out with you! I like it a lot.” He flopped onto the bed, catching his breath.

Richie smushed a wet kiss onto Eddie’s cheek, grinning as he shrieked again, “Love you too Eds.” he whispered, “Now coin flip. Heads we get Chinese. Tails we get a pizza.”    

 

“Eddie please!”

“Absolutely not.”

Ben had cornered Eddie after English and was begging him to go to student council hosted open mic night. Eddie was not a fan of school events. He liked going out to parties. He loved going to concerts. But organized school events? Not his thing. Too loud, too crowded, and usually too messy. He doesn’t like other people. And other people don’t really like him.

“Please? Bev’s friend if performing and I promised her we’d go!” Ben took both his hands, his green eyes wide and pleading.

“We??”

“Yeah! She wants to spend time with you! She wants to get to know you better. And Stan and Bill are coming too.”

Eddie sighed. Staying home while all his friends went out did sound awful. And he could bring Mike Hanlon, the sweet boy he’d been paired with for his developmental psych project. And he did like spending time with Bev. She was really sweet and loved Ben. And she mom’d him just the right amount. When he had a cold last week she had brought him soup. She stopped him from over-studying on countless occasions. And he did want to get to know her better.

“Fine. But-” He quickly cut Ben off, “I’m bringing a friend.”

“A date?!” Ben grinned, “Did you finally meet Shower Boy??”

Eddie shook his head, “One, not a date. And two, it’s Mike Hanlon.”

Ben grinned, “Oh Mike! I know Mike he’s sweet. I think he’d fit in great with the group.”

Eddie laughed, “We’re a group now?”  

Ben smiled, “Course we are Eddie.”

 

Eddie and Mike walked into the campus cafe, looking around for their group of friends.

“Eddie! Mike!” Bev waved from where she was sitting between Ben and Stan.

Eddie grinned waving back as he and Mike settled down, “No Richie?”

Bev grinned. Richie had told her about how Eddie was the one he kept singing to in the shower. How he would peak out if the curtain and watch Eddie sway to the music playing from his phone. How Eddie would leave little notes. How he would show up at Eddie’s dorm every time he would leave a note with his room number, hoping that Eddie would figure out he was the one singing all the love songs.

And Bev, being the loving friend she is, told him to play guitar at open mic night. And she would make sure Eddie see that it was him.

“Don’t worry Eddie,” she squeezed his hand, “He’ll catch up with us later.”

Half an hour in and Eddie was bored out of his mind, and Richie still wasn’t here. He sighed, scrolling through Twitter as everyone else watched the stage.

“Thank you, Britney. That was...a fascinating rendition of bird calls of the northeast.” the MC grinned, “Up next we have Richie Tozier and he’s gonna sing us a song.”

Eddie perked up at that. Richie singing? Since when? Richie wandered on stage holding a guitar.

“Uh hey everyone.” Richie adjusted himself on the stool and pulled his guitar into his lap, “I’ve got a little song for all of you tonight. Some of you might know it and umm...I hope you guys like it.”

Eddie blushed as Richie’s soft brown eyes found his dark ones in the crowded room. Richie smirked, “This goes out to my biggest fan, E in Room 23.”

 _No. No, he did not just say that_. Eddie’s brain started buzzing. A high pitched, squeaky sound that made his head throb. E in room 23. That’s how he signed all his notes to Shower Boy. Richie. Richie was Shower Boy. His jaw dropped as Richie started playing, the same song Eddie had heard him singing in the shower a little over a month ago.

 

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

Eddie was going to pass out. This was impossible. Richie Tozier was Shower Boy. The same Richie Tozier who drooled on his pillows, stole his Cheetos, and made fun of him for being short. Shower Boy is tall dark and handsome...although Richie could be considered tall dark and handsome. Maybe.

Oh, who was he kidding? Richie was the walking definition of tall, dark and handsome. With his stupid glasses, and gorgeous brown eyes, and annoyingly soft curly hair, and dumb freckles.

 

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

Richie was staring right at him. He winked. Actually fucking winked. Eddie was going to throw up. _He’s singing to me. Oh my god he’s singing to me. E in room 23 that’s me…I’m going to kill him._

This can’t be happening.

 

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

Eddie blushed an alarming shade of red as images from last weekend trickled back into his head. Richie pulling him into his chest as they watched Netflix, Eddie falling asleep on his shoulder, the play wrestling, the teasing insults. Falling asleep on Saturday night, legs tangled together, Richie’s arm resting under his head.

Fuck. Eddie covered his mouth in shock, watching Richie sing his heart out on stage.

 

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Damn, baby_

_You frustrate me_

_God damn it you frustrate me too you gorgeous idiot_ Eddie’s brain supplied helpfully. Everyone was staring at him. Oh my god they know. They all know Richie’s Shower Boy. How could he ever face anyone after this ever again? He was going to cry (although he wasn’t sure if it was out of relief or anger or frustration).

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Richie grinned as the crowd cheered, still looking straight at Eddie.

No. No way. Eddie need’s to get out of here right now. He doesn’t want to talk to Richie. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He wants to cry. He feels like his stomach is going to fall out of his mouth. His heart is in his throat. He shook his head quickly and looked away from Richie. He grabbed his bag and ran from the cafe, not stopping until he was safely locked behind his door. He collapsed into bed, burying his face in his pillow as he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT ONLY GETS WORSE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME
> 
> (The only saving grace is there may be some angry sex)
> 
> Also thanks John Mayer for letting me use your music to build sexual tension


	3. Bubbling up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie smiled a little, “We could have hate sex if it’ll make you feel better.” 
> 
> “I don’t hate you, you moron. I’m just mad at you.” Eddie mumbled. 
> 
> “Angry sex then?” Richie teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooooooooooo boy this chapter is...something else

“Eddie?”

“Go away.”

“Eds come on.”

“No. I don’t want to talk to you. I can’t believe you did that.” he buried his face further into his pillow, “I can’t believe this. You knew. You knew for weeks and you never told me!” he dry sobbed into his pillow again.

Richie sighed, “I tried! Eddie really I did,” Richie leaned his forehead against the door, “Eddie I wanted to tell you. Every time you left a note I’d show up. Or did you never notice that?”

Eddie sat bolt upright, “Fuck.”

Richie grinned “Exactly.”

Eddie wrenched the door open, “Since August! August Richie!” he shoved him back from the door, “You fucking knew! You knew I liked you! You kept singing those fucking songs!” Eddie’s eyes filled with tears against his will, “Richie I…” he shook his head,  “Forget it. Just forget it. I can’t even look at you.”

Richie shook his head, “Eddie I was trying to tell you I liked you.”

“And another thing! I don’t like surprises.” Eddie pulled his hand away as Richie reached to take it, “If you liked me so much why didn’t you just fucking tell me? How was I supposed to figure out that you liked me from behind a god,” he smacked him on the chest, “Damn,” another smack, “Shower curtain?!” He pulled away pushing both hands into his hair before turning to face Richie again, jamming a finger into his chest, “Do you know how mortified I was? There were so many people there Richie! I don’t like other people. I don’t want them knowing my business.” Eddie was crying now, “Was this your way of asking me out? Some big dramatic gesture to make me fall in love with you or something?” Eddie looked up, blinking back tears, “It’s like you don’t even listen to me! You know I don’t like having that attention on me. I told you I don’t do the dramatic gestures. It feels forced. And you knew our friends knew about Shower Boy. And you put that out there! Without even telling me how you felt first. And that hurts Richie. You didn’t even have the balls to tell me before you got up on stage and basically told the whole school you wanted to fuck me!” Eddie pounded on his chest in frustration, “You asshole, idiot, jerk!”

Richie held his hands up in surrender, “Woah, woah easy Eds.” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shaking form, “I know you don’t like the attention on you. That’s why I used the name from your notes.” Richie rested his chin on top of Eddie’s head, “I...I like you Eds. I thought that was obvious. I know you like that song...I wasn’t trying to...to make you feel pressured into anything.”

Eddie trembled slightly, “I didn’t know it was you. I spent all those months just pretending those songs were for me…”

Richie smiled a little, “Eds don’t you get it? Those songs are for you. What now that you know it’s me you don’t want that anymore?” his expression fell as he leaned back against the wall.

Eddie wiped his tears away, “No I do. I do want that I just…” he shook his head again, “I’m not sure if I want to hit you some more or kiss you.”

Richie smiled a little, “We could have hate sex if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t hate you you moron. I’m just mad at you.” Eddie mumbled.

“Angry sex then?” Richie teased.

Eddie looked him up and down, before pressing up onto his tip toes and slamming his lips into Richie’s,  “You know what? Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Richie’s jaw dropped, “I’m sorry what?”

Eddie sighed in frustration, “Look,” he glanced up at Richie, “What you did was...a lot. And I wanted to hear it from you first, not in front of a room full of people. And don’t get me wrong, I am mad. But…” He smiled a little, “I can’t lie and say it wasn’t a little hot. You’re voice does shit to me.”

“So you like me?” Richie grinned.

Eddie took his hand, pulling him into his room, “Yes you idiot. I like you.”

“So date me.”

“No.” Eddie smirked at the shock on Richie’s face, “I’ll date you when you prove that you really care about me enough to listen.” He pushed Richie back against the door, grinning as Richie’s hands automatically snapped to his waist.

“Eds…” he whispered.

“I just…” Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie’s hair, “Fuck it.” he whispered, crashing their lips together.

Richie gasped, pulling Eddie closer to him, “Eddie…”

“No.” Eddie whimpered into his mouth, “Don’t talk. You’ve said enough.” Richie grabbed under his ass and lifted him up so Eddie could wrap his legs around his waist, “Just fuck me.”

 

They lay there next to each other gasping. Richie rolled onto his side and rested his hand on Eddie’s chest, frowning as Eddie flinched away from him.

“Eddie?”

Eddie shook his head, rolling onto his side  to face the wall, “Go home, Richie.”

Richie sat up, brows furrowing together, “What?”

“I said go home,” Eddie whispered, tears falling.

“Eds a lot just happened,” Richie laid a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not leaving you…”

“I said go!” Eddie jerked away from him again, “I don’t want you to stay. Don’t make this mean more than it did.”

Richie watched quietly for a moment. Eddie was definitely crying. He hated seeing people cry, but seeing Eddie cry made him feel like absolute shit. But he knew he had messed up, even if he hadn’t meant to.

“You really want me to go?” He whispered.

Eddie nodded, face buried in his pillow, “Go.”

 

Bev dropped down next to Richie on the fire escape of her apartment, “Soooo how’d it go?”

Richie shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Are you guys dating?”

“No.” Richie took a drag from his joint, “He’s mad at me.”

“For singing to him??” she grinned, “Why??”

Richie sighed, “It’s my fault. He’s shy. He doesn’t like surprises.” he leaned back against the wall, “I should have just told him I liked him. I just...Fuck Bevs he’s a romantic and I wanted to do something to something spontaneous and crazy to prove how into him I am, but all I did was freak him out and make him feel like I don’t listen to him.”

“Well, the hickey on your neck definitely wasn’t there last night.” Bev looked at him critically, “So unless you got into a fight with Eddie and then went and fucked someone else, which is sincerely stupid because then you’ll really lose any chance you may still have with him, fess up.”

Richie blushed, “I slept with Eddie.”

Bev shrieked, punching him in the shoulder, “Way to bury the fucking lead Richard!” she squealed excitedly, “Wait if he’s mad at you how’d that happen?”

Richie sighed, sucking the last of his joint through the filter, “It was weird I don’t know!? He was yelling and then I kept trying to apologize, and then he told me he still liked me and that he thought it was sweet but he didn’t want to date me until I proved I really wanted to be with him? And then he kissed me and we had sex and the sex was awesome, but afterward, he started crying again. And then he kicked me out even though I said I didn’t mind staying? But he just told me to leave and so I came here and...yeah here we are.” He snubbed the butt on the railing and dropped his chin to his knees.

Bev let out a low whistle, “Woah.”

Richie nodded, “No kidding.”

 

“You s-slept with him?” Bill yelled, slamming the door shut.

Eddie pulled his pillow over his face, “Fuck off Bill.”

“No! J-Jesus Christ Eddie!” Bill sat down next to him, “What’s g-going on with y-you two? S-Stan is flipping! R-Richie hasn’t b-been home all n-night. You r-ran out of the cafe l-like your chair w-was on fire!”

“He lied to me! He liked me and didn’t tell me!”

“He did tell you!”

“No! No, he didn’t.” Eddie cut him off, “He got up in front of a crowd of people and embarrassed me!” he blushed.

“Then w-why sleep with him?!” Bill frowned.

“Because I like him!” Eddie yelled back, voice thick with emotion, “I got embarrassed and I got angry and everyone was staring at me and...” he broke off, “And I wanted to kiss him so badly because that was the sweetest, corniest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me and he’s gorgeous and I’m in so in love with him that when he’s near me I can’t breathe.” he hugged his pillow to his chest, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Not a real one anyway. You know that. So when I figured out Shower Boy was Richie...I just panicked. He likes me. He really likes me. And I really really really like him.” he made a pained sound as he collapsed into Bill’s arms, “Fuck...Fuck Bill, I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re b-both idiots.” Bill whispered, “But you’re both c-crazy about each other. And if I k-know you,” Bill kissed his forehead, “You guys are g-gonna be just f-fine.”

Eddie hugged him tightly, “I’m fucked, Bill.”

Bill hugged back, “Things t-that are meant to be h-have a way of w-working out. It’ll be ok.”

 

To say the room was tense was an understatement. Everyone was studying in Bill and Eddie’s room, but there was very little studying happening. Richie was staring at Eddie, while Eddie was looking anywhere but at Richie. Everyone else sat quietly, fearing that any noise would tip the scale and send the two boys into all-out war. Or they’d have sex again. No one could seem to agree on what would be worse.

Stan sighed, “Ok that’s it. I can’t do this anymore.”

Bev shot him a warning look, “Stan…”

“No Bev! I can’t deal with this,” he pushed himself off Bill’s bed, “You two,” he looked between Eddie and Richie “Need to figure your shit out before I kill both of you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Tell Richie. He’s the one who’s been avoiding me.”

Richie’s head snapped up to look at Eddie “Avoiding you? Eddie, you’re the one who kicked me out! I just figured you wanted space!”

“Space? Space?” Eddie stood from his chair, “You ran the other way when you saw me in the cafeteria!”

“You literally ducked behind a crowd of freshman.” Richie deadpanned, “If anything you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you! I just…” Eddie froze, “No you know what you are not goading me into this in front of all our friends. I will not be made the bad guy here!’

“The bad guy?” Richie’s expression hardened, “No one is the bad guy Eddie. But if this is how you’re gonna act when someone tries to be nice to you, It’s no wonder you only had one friend until you got here and could pretend to be something you’re not.” Richie hopped off of Bill’s desk, crossing the room until he and Eddie were chest to chest.

Eddie flinched like Richie had slapped him, “Take it back.”

“No! I like you, Eddie! I like you a lot, but I don’t know how you expect me to prove it when you hide from me. When you don’t let me get a word in! I can’t keep sitting here while you jerk me around and expect me to still be there to make you laugh, or sit with you doing homework, or help you fold laundry. I like you Eddie, but I am no one’s door mat.”

Eddie looked away, “Richie please? Let’s talk about this later.” he begged.

Richie shook his head, “No. We’re doing this now. I’ve been jerked around by too many guys. I just...I didn’t think you were like that…”

“I’m not like that! I didn’t…”

Richie shook his head, “No. No, I don’t want to hear it. Find me when you know what you really want.” he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Eddie swayed, a shocked look on his face.

“Eddie…” Bev whispered, reaching out to touch him.

“No,” he shook his head, flinching away from her, tears rolling down his face, “Just go. Everyone just go.” he looked around the room.

Ben nodded, taking Bev’s hand, “We’re here Eddie if you need us.”

Mike nodded, hesitantly touching his shoulder, “Call. If you need to.”

Stan bit his lip, “I’m sorry Eddie...He doesn’t mean it. He can just get like that when he’s upset. Just…” he squeezed his hand, “He’ll calm down. And stop avoiding each other. The sooner you talk this out, no matter the outcome you’ll feel better.”

Eddie nodded, ‘Yeah...thanks Stan.” he murmured. His expression was still dazed, eyes red. As all his friends filed out of the room, he stood there, staring at the door as Stan closed it behind them. If he was just brave enough to walk across the hall and talk to Richie...he could have everything he wanted.

And that’s what terrified him. Eddie never gets what he wants. Growing up in small, homophobic town meant being in the closet until he graduated, with only Bill and his little brother for companionship. He was small, shy, and painfully nerdy. Boys never looked at him unless it was to shove him into lockers or throw him into dumpsters.

College had been a fresh start. A place where he could be himself. Gone were the days of locking himself in his bedroom, sneakily listening to Beyonce cds, or watching Glee in his closet, or hiding his shorts his mother deemed “a little too short for boys his age”. No, at college Eddie was out, proud, and happy. He had friends. And there was a boy who liked, him, maybe even loved him, less that 20 feet away.

_No one is going to love you._

_Worthless...You’re worthless._

The voice of his mother, all of his high school classmates, and every person who has ever called him a fag, or graffitied his locker, or locked him in the sports closet, rang his his head. Fuck this. This was supposed to be his time to be happy. He wanted Richie. He wanted cheesy love songs, and slow dancing in the parking lot. He missed Richie’s singing. He missed Richie’s running commentary on whatever netflix show they were watching. He missed cuddling and getting lost in those soft brown eyes.

Eddie Kaspbrak was painfully, undeniably in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...if I promise next chapter is happier will that stop you from being mad?


	4. Another fucking John Mayer song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie smiled, “So what?” he teased taking a sip from his cup, “Do you have some fucked up musical boner for John Mayer?” 
> 
> Richie smiled back, “Say what you want. He writes good love songs.” 
> 
> Eddie bit his lip, reaching out to take Richie’s hand, “Yeah...He does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THINGS ARE BETTER!!!!

Richie had stopped singing. 

Eddie was standing in front of the sink listening to the music flow his phone. But no sweet familiar voice joined it this time. 

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.  _  Eddie mentally reminded himself. It had been three days since tempers had boiled over in Eddie’s room and he felt awful. But if there is one thing Eddie Kaspbrak is, it’s stubborn. And bad at apologies. And terrified of talking about his feelings. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the water turn off. 

“Eds? What are you doing here?” 

“How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?” he turned to look at Richie.

“What are you doing here?” Richie repeated. He sounded tense. It was so unlike how he usually sounded around Eddie, it made him flinch. 

“Habits die hard I guess,” Eddie admitted, looked down at his socked feet. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him, tracing his every twitch, breath, and fidget, “Are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna say something?” 

Richie sighed, “Eddie I don’t know what else I can say to you.” 

“Sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Richie looked a little surprised but gave him a small smile.

Eddie’s head shot up, “I wasn’t apologizing you idiot.” he hissed, pushing himself away from the counter, “That’s what you haven’t said. You haven’t said sorry. For any of it.” Eddie shook his head, “If you just said sorry Richie...maybe we could find something more to say.” Eddie brushed past him and out the door. 

 

Eddie was moping. He knew he should do his homework, or go to the gym, or literally do anything besides lay in bed and think of Richie. He clicked into his Netflix account, hitting play on the next episode of the Office

Niagra. The fucking wedding episode. 

_ Love suffers long and is kind. It is not proud. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never fails. And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love, but the greatest of these is love. _

Eddie wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. Tears sprang to his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he watched Jim and Pam exchange wedding vows. He was going to be alone forever. He had ruined everything with Richie, and it wasn’t like guys were lining up to date him. Where was his lovable goofball who did stupid things to get his attention? Where was his weird, wonderful person?

_ Across the hall from you stupid _ , the little voice in his head sneered. Eddie groaned, wondering if it was too early to pull that bottle of vodka he had convinced Patrick Hockstetter to buy for him. 

_ Fuck it. It’s after 5 pm.  _ He shoved himself off his bed and crawled under it, tearing his bag open and pulling the bottle out.

He looked up as someone pounded on his door, “Random room check!” 

“Shit.” he whispered to himself, quickly shoving the bottle back under his bed, “One second!” he scrambled over to the door and pulled it open only to be met with the sight of Richie Tozier, guitar in hand, and a smirk on his face. 

“Just kidding. It’s just me. But I definitely had you going there for a second.” he elbowed his way into Eddie’s room. 

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Eddie sighed tiredly, ducking back under the bed to get the bottle again. 

“Nope.” Richie gave him a little smile, “See, I was thinking about what you said before. And you’re right.” 

“I usually am.” Eddie retorted dryly, “What’s your point?” he pulled the cap off, pouring a generous amount into his coffee mug. 

Richie blushed “That I should say sorry.” he mumbled, “But I’m not always great with words. But you know what I am good at? What made you fall for me in the first place.” He patted the spot next to him on the floor. Eddie sat cautiously, keeping his distance from Richie, but stared at him curiously. 

Richie cleared his throat softly and started to play. 

_ My stupid mouth _

_ Has got me in trouble _

_ I said too much again _

_ To a date over dinner yesterday _

_ And I could see _

_ He was offended _

_ He said "well anyway" _

_ Just dying for a subject change _

 

_ Oh, another social casualty _

_ Score one more for me _

_ How could I forget? _

_ Mama said "think before speaking" _

_ No filter in my head _

_ Oh, what's a boy to do _

_ I guess he better find one soon _

 

_ We bit our lips _

_ He looked out the window _

_ Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper _

_ I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker _

_ And I could see clearly _

_ An indelible line was drawn _

_ Between what was good, what just slipped out and what went wrong _

 

_ Oh, the way he feels about me has changed _

_ Thanks for playing, try again. _

_ How could I forget? _

_ Mama said "think before speaking" _

_ No filter in my head _

_ Oh, what's a boy to do _

_ I guess he better find one _

_ I'm never speaking up again _

_ It only hurts me _

_ I'd rather be a mystery _

_ Than he desert me _

_ Oh I'm never speaking up again _

_ Starting now _

 

_ One more thing _

_ Why is it my fault? _

_ So maybe I try too hard _

_ But it's all because of this desire _

_ I just want to be liked _

_ I just want to be funny _

_ Looks like the jokes on me _

_ So call me captain backfire _

_ I'm never speaking up again _

_ It only hurts me _

_ I'd rather be a mystery _

_ Than he desert me _

_ Oh I'm never speaking up again _

_ Starting now _

He looked up at Eddie, “So...yeah. Me and my stupid mouth.” 

Eddie smiled, “So what?” he teased taking a sip from his cup, “Do you have some fucked up musical boner for John Mayer?” 

Richie smiled back, “Say what you want. He writes good love songs.” 

Eddie bit his lip, reaching out to take Richie’s hand, “Yeah...He does.” 

Richie squeezed his hand, “Still mad at me?” 

Eddie shook his head, “I think I can forgive you.” he set his cup down and fixing Richie with a serious look, But only if you promise me one thing first.”

“Anything.” 

“The next song you sing me won’t be a John Mayer song.” 

Richie laughed, setting down his guitar before yanking Eddie into a hug, “Fuck I missed you Eds.”

Eddie closed his eyes, basking in the scent of Richie. He inhaled deeply, “I missed you too asshole.” he whispered, clinging to him. He smiled before pulling back, “And I can’t believe through the trouble of changing pronouns in the song for me.” he teased. 

Richie laughed, “It was one letter. But I would have even if it was more than that. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. And that I’m sorry. For embarrassing you and hurting your feelings and all the other stupid shit I’ve done.” he whispered, “I wanna date you Eds. I have this whole time.” 

Eddie laughed weakly, “You know what you need to say.” 

“I like you Eddie Kaspbrak. Fuck like, I’m head over heels in love with you.” Richie pulled back to look into Eddie’s eyes, “I’m in love with you Eds.” 

Eddie took his face in his hands and kissed him, “That was all I was waiting to hear.” he whispered, “I love you too Richie. I have since I heard you sing for the very first time. And I’m sorry too. For yelling at you and for not letting you explain yourself...For ducking behind that crowd of freshman.” 

Richie kissed back, eyes falling shut, “Eddie…”

Eddie smiled, “I mean it.” 

Richie sat back on his heels pulling Eddie to straddle his thighs “I can’t get you out of my head.” 

Eddie looped his arms around his neck, “I know what you mean.” he bumped their noses together before pulling back to look into Richie’s eyes, “Fuck I just missed you so much.” he whispered, hugging him again. 

Richie held him, rubbing his back, “So...what does this mean for us?”

Eddie nuzzled his neck, “It means that I like you. And that you like me back. I’ve never really dated before or had a boyfriend or anything except a couple hook-ups and short stuff freshman year. I want us to have more than that.”

“Dating?” Richie suggested, still holding Eddie. 

“You haven’t asked me on a date yet.” Eddie poked his tongue out, brown eyes crinkling with amusement. 

Richie rolled his eyes and grinned, “Can’t stop busting my balls can you?” he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, “Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, Edward Franklin Kaspbrak, apple of my eye, fire of my loins,” he yelped as Eddie pinched him, “Sorry.” he grinned, “Will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me on Friday night?” 

Eddie looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Richie was biting his lip nervously, staring out at Eddie from behind his dorky glasses. Then Eddie smiled, “Richard Simon Tozier, pain in my ass, my significant annoyance,” he giggled, as Richie blushed, “It would be my pleasure to go out to dinner with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now things are good!...or are they...


	5. The Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie grabbed his waist as he moved his hips to meet Eddie, “Fuck Eds I w-fuck,” he gasped, “I want…”
> 
> Eddie leaned down and kissed him, “What do you want Chee?” he whispered breathlessly, grinding hard on Richie who tried to stifle the broken moan that escaped him.
> 
> “Eddie fuck I…” he inhaled sharply as Eddie started kissing down his neck, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIS TIMING IS AWFUL BUT LIKE...
> 
> warning for SHAMELESS smut

Richie and Bill exited their rooms, grinning at each other.

“W-we really should just switch r-rooms at this p-point.” Bill teased.

Richie snorted, “Pretty sure that would just end with Eddie and Stan living together.” He smiled, “Although their room would be super clean. And smell amazing. And have pretty twinkle lights…” 

Bill clicked his fingers in front of his face, “F-focus Richie.” 

Richie blushed, “Right sorry.” 

“What are you g-gonna say to him?” 

“Bill we’ve been over this a million times.” Richie whined, “Come on you’re cutting into precious boyfriend time.” 

Bill rolled his eyes, “Has he actually called you his b-boyfriend?” 

Richie’s shoulders sagged slightly, “No…”  

Sure, he and Eddie had gone on a couple dates. Yeah, they made out a ton. They had even said I love you. But  _ technically  _ Eddie and Richie and never had the boyfriend talk. And if Richie has learned anything about Eddie, it’s that if he wants something, he better ask for it. 

Bill moving away from his door, patting Richie on the shoulder before darting into Stan’s room and shutting the door, “You k-know what to do.” 

 

Eddie pulled the door open, guiding Richie inside, “Thought I heard you whispering out here.” he murmured, pulling him into a kiss.

Richie grinned, “Just talking about how much I like you.” he whispered against Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie made a satisfied noise, “I don’t believe you but I’ll let it slide because that was cute.” He hopped up onto his bed and patted the spot next to him, laughing as Richie tackled him flat on to his back.

Richie hovered above him, “Hiya Eds.” 

Eddie leaned up and kissed him, “Hey there asshole.” 

Richie hummed happily, peppering kisses over his face and neck, “Only you can call me and asshole and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” 

Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him, “You make me feel all warm and fuzzy.” he nipped at his lip, teasingly, arousal flashing across his face. 

Richie smirked, kissing back “Mmm yeah?” he moved his lips to Eddie’s jaw, hand sliding up under Eddie’s t-shirt and pushing it up his chest, “What else do you feel.” 

“Hot.” Eddie gasped as Richie’s callused thumb teased over his sensitive nipple.

Richie sat up a little, “Hot huh?” he pushed Eddie’s shirt up higher, “Guess we gotta take this off.” he sat back, pulling Eddie’s shirt off, “Better?” he whispered against his neck.

Eddie whimpered again, “Better…” 

Richie kissed the soft colom of his throat, moving slowly down his chest. He looked up at Eddie through his dark lashes, smirking as he felt Eddie’s breath catch in his chest. He slowly scooted down and flicked his tongue over Eddie’s nipples.

Eddie gasped tangling his fingers in Richie’s hair, “Oh god…”

Richie hooked his fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s power rangers boxers, pressing kisses over his hips, “This ok?” he lifted his head to look up at him again.

Eddie nodded, “Y-yeah.” he gulped loudly, “Yeah it’s more than ok. You know that. It’s not like this the first time we’ve-” 

“I know.” Richie cut him off quickly, “But that was different.” he whispered, “We weren’t...us.” 

Eddie smiled, “Oh...baby,” he gently tugged Richie’s hair, urging him up and pulling him into a kiss, “Richie,” he smiled, “Everything you do is ok by me. And if there’s something that isn’t we’ll talk about ok?” 

Richie kissed him, “I love you. So much.”

Eddie kissed back, “I love you too. So much.” he promised, resting their foreheads together. He savored this tender moment, letting his eyes fall closed.

Richie smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, “What do you want baby?” 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open, “Make love to me.” 

Richie gave him a blinding smile, kissing him again. Eddie rolled them over scooting down to pull off Richie’s sweats. He groaned as Eddie wrapped his hand around his dick, “Shit...” he gently caught Eddie’s wrist, moving his hand so he could get Eddie’s boxers off. Eddie gasped as Richie wrapped his long fingers around his cock and jerked up slowly, teasing his thumb over the head.

“Richie…” he squirmed slightly, bucking his hips up into the touch. Richie grinned, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Everything in the same place?” Richie whispered, cradling his head, tracing his thumb over his cheek. Eddie nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Richie slipped off the bed and opened Eddie’s underwear drawer, digging around for the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. Eddie propped himself on his elbow, tracing the lithe muscles of Richie’s back with his eyes. He let himself shamelessly check Richie out for a moment before rolling onto his back, still look at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Like what you see Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie hopped back up next to him. 

Eddie kissed him, easily sliding back into his lap, “You know I do.” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him again slowly.

Richie fumbled with the bottle cap as he kissed back. He warmed the liquid between his thumb, index and middle fingers moving his hand to rub the pads of his fingers over Eddie’s hole, smirking as Eddie whined softly, “What do you want Eds?” 

“Fingers…” Eddie panted against his lips. 

Richie stroked his fingertips in little circles, “They’re on you already.” 

“In me.” he whined, desperately trying to wiggle back on to Richie’s fingers, “Don’t tease.” he pouted, as Richie tightened his hold around his waist.  

“Thought you liked a little teasing Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie nipped at his ear, dipping the tip of one finger into the tight ring of muscle. 

Eddie groaned, “Richie I’m gonna fucking strangle you.” 

Richie clicked his tongue against his teeth, still just ever so slightly, dipping the tips of his fingers in, “Come on Eddie I thought we agreed to be nice to each other.” 

Eddie made a noise of frustration, “You’re such an asshole.” he pushed back managing to get a little more in, “Richie come on please?” he looked up, eyes wide. 

Richie smirked. He’d barely touched him and Eddie was already a whining mess, “You know what’s funny? The fact that everyone thinks you’re the one in charge in this relationship.” 

“Fuck you. You’re wrapped around my finger.” Eddie bit his neck, moaning as Richie finally sunk his fingers in.

Richie gave an agreeable hum, “True. Although technically you’re wrapped around my finger right now,” he grinned as Eddie groaned, although whether it was from the bad joke or the fact that Richie was currently rubbing his fingers against his prostate, he wasn’t sure, “But I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” he hissed as Eddie bit down again. 

“Richie fuck. Just fuck me already.” Eddie kissed him messily, practically shoving his tongue into his mouth. He tangled his fingers into Richie’s curls, moaning into his mouth as Richie twisted his fingers, “Chee please,” he practically sobbed. 

Richie kissed back, removing his fingers and holding his dick so Eddie could sink down onto him, moaning as Eddie clenched around him. 

Eddie rocked his hips, head falling back, “Shit you feel amazing.” he was practically purring as he rolled his hips. 

Richie grabbed his waist as he moved his hips to meet Eddie, “Fuck Eds I w-fuck,” he gasped, “I want…” 

Eddie leaned down and kissed him, “What do you want Chee?” he whispered breathlessly, grinding hard on Richie who tried to stifle the broken moan that escaped him. 

“Eddie fuck I…” he inhaled sharply as Eddie started kissing down his neck,  “I want you to be my boyfriend.” It tumbled out of his mouth so fast it almost sounded like one word. He made a slightly pained noise as Eddie stilled on top of him. 

“You what?” Eddie looked down at him, hands still planted on his chest. 

“Boyfriend.” Richie looked up, “I want you to be my boyfriend.” He blushed.

Eddie giggled, “Richie. We really need to work on your timing.” 

Richie flopped his head back against the pillows, “Shit...Did I fuck up again?” 

Eddie kissed him “Finish and we’ll talk…” he whispered.

 

Eddie lay his head on Richie’s chest, Netflix playing quietly in the background. Richie aimlessly played with his hair, staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbow, “About what?” 

Richie blushed, throwing his forearm over his eyes, “About how I asked you to be my boyfriend while I was balls deep in you.” 

Eddie gave a satisfied little purr, “Oh that. Yeah, we can talk about that.” He snuggled closer to Richie’s chest, resting his hand on Richie’s bare stomach. He nuzzled his nose into his neck and, sighing contentedly, “Have I mentioned I love how you smell?” 

Richie smiled, “No…” 

Eddie buried his face into his neck, kissing it gently, “I love it.” 

Richie gently took his face in his hands, “Eddie. Look at me.”

Eddie stilled as Richie fixed him with a focused stare. 

Richie stared into his eyes, “My timing sucks. I mess stuff up. I’m a messy person. But I really, really want you to be my boyfriend.” 

Eddie blinked slowly, “Richie…” 

Richie pressed their lips together, “I can’t promise things will perfect. I can’t promise I won’t call you embarrassing nicknames in public. But…” he smiled a little, “I can promise that I will love you endlessly. From here to the moon and back. I promise to make every day an adventure. I promise to sing you endless amounts of stupid love songs and to make you laugh. And I promise to rock your world in bed anytime you want,” he grinned as Eddie giggled, “I love you Eddie Spaghetti. From the bottom of my heart.” 

Eddie smiled, “Richie Tozier you are a wild man. You drive me insane, completely crazy.” he kissed his nose, “But I adore you. You make me laugh so hard I cry. You always somehow now exactly what’s wrong, or what I need. You already make my life an adventure.” he whispered, “I love you. I promise to love you to the moon and back. To make sure you clean your room. To be spontaneous.” he whispered, “I love you, Richie...You already know I love you.” Eddie kissed him, “I’m scared Richie.” 

“Of what?” Richie frowned, tucking  one of Eddie’s curls back behind his ear, “Of me?” 

Eddie sighed, “No not of you,” he promised, “I just...I really like you. I don’t want to fuck that up.” he whispered, “You’re smart and popular and you have this amazing talent and you’re hilarious. People love you. I see it. You’re gonna be famous Richie Tozier. And I don’t want to stand in the way of that.” he murmured, lacing his fingers with Richie’s and pressing their lips together. 

Richie smiled, “Eds...baby,” he kissed his forehead, “No matter where we go in life, whether it’s out in LA, or staying here in Seattle, or on the fucking moon, I want to be with you. You’re good with people, even if you don’t believe it. You’re smart, you’re actually really funny.” he grinned as Eddie rolled his eyes, “I’m serious. You let me have it. And you’re the only one who ever has. And it’s hot. And no matter what happens I want to be by your side. You don’t hold me back baby. You make me better.” 

Eddie’s eyes raked over Richie’s face. His eyes were soft, vulnerable even. Even without his glasses on his eyes were huge. Eddie frowned slightly, a small crease  appearing between his eyebrows, “You’re not messing with me?” 

Richie stroked his thumb over the wrinkle on Eddie’s forehead, “I’m not fucking with you babe.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Richie smiled, “Ok what?” 

Eddie took a deep breath and then smiled,  “Ok I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

To say Richie’s smile was blinding was an understatement. He looked completely floored, “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Eddie laughed softly, “Really. You convinced me. I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Richie kissed him again. Eddie gasped softly at the intensity, letting himself melt into Richie’s touch. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was in love 

Hopelessly in love 

And, for once, the boy next door hopelessly loved him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doing an epilog because I LOVED writing this fic!!!!!!


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Kaspbrak finds his voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super sappy but I wanted to come full circle and have Eddie singing with Richie because I think that's super cute

Eddie swayed happily in front of the mirror, pulling off his t-shirt and stepping out of his shorts. 

“How’d you manage to snag the private bathroom?” Eddie inquired curiously as Richie flipped through his music. 

Richie wrapped his arms around his waist, settling on a song, “Because my sweet little cupcake,” he planted a kiss on his cheek, “I taped an out of order sign on the door until right before I got here.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but grinned as Richie kissed down the side of his neck, “Sneaky asshole.” he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as Richie pulled him closer. Richie gave a little hum of agreement nosing the junction of his neck and shoulders. 

“Come on. Water’s gonna get cold.” Richie whispered, kissing his freckled shoulder gently. 

Eddie nodded, letting Richie lead him under the warm spray. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his forehead in the space between Richie’s shoulder blades. He sighed happily, letting himself relax after a long day of studying. 

Boyfriend. Eddie was never going to get tired of the word boyfriend. 

Richie turned in his arms and caught Eddie’s chin, tilting it up to kiss him. Eddie made a noise of surprise and leaned into the kiss. A thrill ran down his spine as Richie’s large, strong hands, circled his waist. He curled his fingers into Richie’s wet hair, breathing heavy as they pulled apart.

“You still take my breath away…” Eddie whispered, eyes still closed. 

Richie grinned, “Baby you have asthma. Everything takes your breath away.” 

Eddie groaned, smacking Richie on the chest playfully, “You’re not funny.” 

“Sure I am. That’s why you fell in love with me.” Richie grinned, kissing Eddie’s forehead. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Eddie teased, grabbing the shampoo out of his shower caddy and scrubbing some into his hair. 

“Let me…” Richie whispered. 

“You want to?” Eddie looked up at him.

Richie nodded taking Eddie’s wrists and lowering them to his sides, quickly taking over massaging the gel into Eddie’s soft brown hair. Eddie tilted his head back, practically purring at the feeling of Richie’s long fingers raking against his scalp. 

“Like that?” Richie whispered, smiling a little. 

Eddie nodded, eyes closing again, “Feels nice. You feel nice.” He sighed as Richie scratched over a particularly sensitive area. 

Richie kissed his cheek, “Rinse.” he spun them around, sticking Eddie under the water, grinning as Eddie squeaked, getting hit with the full force of the spray. Eddie scowled at him, dragging him in and kissing him. Richie laughed against his lips, leaning into him again. Both boys swayed happily under the warm spray, music spill from the phone on the counter, filling the hot, misty air. 

Both boys giggled, foreheads pressed together staring into each other’s brown eyes. Eddie kissed the small splash of freckles on Richie’s cheek 

_ She's got big brown eyes and tangled hair _

_ Voguing in her underwear _

_ And nothing is better than doing nothing together now _

_ She's got a toothbrush as a microphone _

_ Belting out the Rolling Stones _

_ I'm the last one to stop her _

_ Can't believe that I got her _

Richie grinned, “This song makes me think of you…Has since the first time I met you.”  he whispered. 

“Sap.” Eddie playfully bit at his shoulder, “It’s sweet though.” 

Richie grinned, singing along. He swayed with Eddie nuzzling his nose into Eddie’s wet hair.

_ Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful _

_ Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful _

_ And I think I love her more than I even understand _

Eddie smiled, kissing his cheek, “I know this next part.” he grinned, singing along. 

_ She's got a classic style that's all her own _

_ Smile you can hear through the telephone _

_ She says she's a rebel, but she's way too sentimental _

_ She's precious even when she's mad _

_ Gets angry and I start to laugh _

_ And I know that it's nothing _

_ She's just pushing my buttons _

Richie laughed in surprise,  “Eds you can sing holy shit!” 

Eddie blushed, a shy grin creeping across his face, “Surprise.” 

Richie kissed him, “Who knew all this time you could have been singing to me.” Richie grinned pecking kisses all over his face. 

Eddie giggled, “I’d rather sing with you.” he whispered, turning his head to catch Richie’s lips, “This song reminds me of you too.” he whispered. 

Richie pulled back, “So do it. Sing with me next mic night.” Richie grinned, holding his hands, “Please?” 

Eddied stared up at him. His eyes were huge, almost pleading with Eddie.

“Ok.” he smiled, turning the water off. 

Richie swept him up into his arms, “You mean it?” he grinned. 

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, and kissed him, “I mean it. I’ll do it.” 

 

That Saturday night, Eddie was clinging to Richie’s hand behind the curtain. 

“I can’t do this,” he whispered. 

Richie leaned down and kissed him, “You have an amazing voice. We’re gonna bring the house down Spaghetti.” he promised, a 1000 watt grin on his face, “And I’m right by your side.” 

Eddie smiled back, and nodded, “Ok. Let’s do it.” 

Richie grinned as the MC introduced them, “Up next, Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

The boys took the stage to cheers from their friends and classmates. Eddie blushed and gave a shy wave as he sat down on the second stool next to Richie. They shared a quick grin before Richie took the microphone and addressed the crowd. 

“Hey everyone! So...before I start tonight I wanted to tell a little story.” he looked over at Eddie who nodded, a dopey grin on his face, “The last time I was up here, I sang to this boy who I had a huge crush on. And it turns out he likes me back…” Richie blushed slightly as the crowd cheered again, “So...joining me tonight for the first time, and hopefully not the last,” he looked over at Eddie again, eyes sparkling excitedly, “one of my best friends, partner in chaos, and, dare I say it, the love of my life, my boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

Everyone cheered again and Eddie blushed as Bev whistled from her seat. He waved again, laughing a little nervously as Richie winked at him. As Richie started to play, Eddie quickly found himself swaying along to the music. He smiled back at Richie, and suddenly, everything Richie had said to him the other day made perfect sense. 

No matter where they went, and no matter what life threw at them, as long as they were by each other’s side, they could do anything. With that comforting, happy thought in mind, he took a steadying breath. 

And with his eyes still locked with Richie’s, Eddie started to sing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE AND I MIGHT BE CRYING A LITTLE BECAUSE THIS FIC WAS SO FUN AND GRATIFYING TO WRITE 
> 
> (There's something new in the works but that probably will be up at the beginning of May because ya girl has finals the next two weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment they feed my soul 
> 
> and all songs used are credited to the people who wrote them 
> 
> find me on tumblr! Studpuffin
> 
> (I made a playlist to go with this fic. Enjoy) https://open.spotify.com/user/22hwiamhdsevk43ypu2cnfxai/playlist/7MOFG9Eos9WX3gxfZyyjh5?si=cvd9WaikRsmgLGUvfRM8pQ


End file.
